It is common to provide a large number of bipolar transistors on a silicon chip, but it is often desired that the bipolar transistors have different operating characteristics, some having a higher frequency performance and some having a higher reverse bias capability for example.
It has proved difficult selectively to adjust the characteristics of different transistors when they are manufactured on a single chip, and the present invention seeks to provide an improved semiconductor device.